A mobile terminal is configured to perform various functions. Examples of the various functions are a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing an image or a moving image of a photographic subject with a camera, a function of storing a voice, a function of playing back a music file using a speaker system, a function of displaying an image or video, and so on. Furthermore, the mobile terminal includes an additional function, such as playing a game and serves as a multimedia player. The recently-developed mobile terminal is capable of receiving multicast signals so that a user can view video or a television program with it.
In addition, efforts have been made to enhance the existing functions of the mobile terminal and additionally equip the mobile terminal with innovative functions. From a software or hardware perspective Efforts have also been made for structural changes to and modifications to constituent elements that make up the mobile terminal.
Also, in accordance with such improvement, the mobile terminal may be provided with a camera that includes a plurality of lenses, wherein the camera may receive and take images through each of the plurality of lenses.